


Quidditch

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship woven through the years of Qudditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch

First year. It was pure hatred on Draco’s end. Why was Potter a seeker and not him? The young boy gritted his teeth as he watch his enemy fly around the pitch. A deep loathing filled his soul and wished for nothing but for a bludger to hit Potter in the head.

                Second year.  He stood proudly with his new broom in his hand, a broad smile on his lips as he taunted Potter and his two lackeys. His amusement only increased when the Weasel tried to hex him and only ended up puking slugs. Potter sent him a seething glare, one that almost made him jump. When in the air, Potter and he would weave in-between each other, trying to hit each other and injure the other person.

                In the third year, things only increased. But Draco couldn’t ignore the chill he felt in his heart when he saw Potter plummeting to the Earth.

                Fourth year and no Qudditch. Instead, Potter was involved in the Triwizard Tournament. Although, could one call it a Triwizard Tournament when there were four wizards participating? With Dragons and Merpeople, Draco couldn’t help but watch the Boy-Who-Lived with rapt attention. Next thing he knew, Potter was now Harry, and they no longer hated each other.

                Fifth year, Qudditch was back, but so was Voldemort.  His father was on his back about the Dark Mark, and Draco tried everything to stay away. His only solace was Qudditch. The wind in his hair, and a soft smile on his lips, it let him escape the hell that was his life. Of course, the small nod that Harry gave him before every game did nothing at all.

                Sixth year. The head nod became a handshake. And Draco became tattooed.

                Seventh Year. War. No time for Qudditch when you’re trying to survive. But when he came face-to-face with a deformed Harry, he couldn’t allow his lips to form the words that his father so desperately needed to hear.

                Eight year. Well, more like a repeat of seventh year only without a war hanging over his head. He was cleared, thanks to Harry. And the handshakes…became kisses.  


End file.
